


Want You To Stay

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I don't really know what this is, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Can I...try something?”The detective's hesitance intrigued Nines. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded.“Shit, okay,” and then lips were pressed on his.





	Want You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This cute little prompt was from [manyllines](https://manyllines.tumblr.com/). I hope you like this? It didn't turn out how I wanted but I'll definitely be doing another sensory overload fic one day that will hopefully be more fluffy.
> 
> Title from Stay by Rihanna.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Noise. So much noise. It rang through the bullpen, unnecessarily louder – sharper – for Nines than it was for everyone else. For normal people. For normal androids.

The constant unrhythmic clack of fingers on keys. A _beep beep beep_ of a cleaning machine making it's way around the desks. Subdued voices as officers conversed with each other. Heavy landing footsteps clicking on times floor. Clinks of a teaspoon as Hank stirred his coffee. Repetitive clicks as Gavin fiddled with his pen. The TV in the break room had been unmuted at some point this afternoon.

It was too much. All of it. Too much, surrounding and suffocating his system. It felt like a vice grip around his internal wires, choking him until all he could focus on was the steady rush of sound and movement – swimming around and around and arou-

His terminal screeched at him, alerting him that the file had finished uploading.

Nines blinked at the screen, system feeling clogged and slow. It was strange; this wasn't a sensation he'd felt before. He didn't expect he ever would, not since he was supposedly the most advanced prototype android in current existence.

And yet...somehow, a simple work environment had gotten the best of him.

“-ey, tin-can! You listening to me?” fingers snapped in front of his face, a sign that his partner had grown impatient with him.

Nines sighed and turned to face Gavin, tilting his head and indicating that the man continue. However, a look of concern washed over Gavin's face as he raked his eyes over Nines. Oddly enough, Nines noted that this emotion looked...foreign on Gavin compared to how it would look on his predecessor, Connor.

“You okay?” Gavin asked, leaning his elbows on the desk between them. Unfortunately, just as he asked that, am unsteadying rush of instability ran through Nines in a way that he could only describe as nausea. He gripped his swaying head, overcome with warnings and input information that his auditory components were picking up and forcing upon him.

Suddenly, everything seemed to blur. His vision was perfectly acceptable though? Instead, it felt like everything _inside_ him had blurred, unfocused and unfamiliar. It was not a pleasant feeling.

“I-" Nines cleared his voicebox, frowning as he rose rather abruptly from his seat, “I need to...fresh air.” No longer fully aware of what he was saying, system working overtime to rifle through the bombardment of data flooding in, Nines gestured vaguely to the back door of the precinct and heading towards it. He completely missed the look of worry on Gavin's face, eyebrows knitted together and lip chewed sore.

The moment he stepped outside, thankful that nobody had chosen now to take a smoking break, Nines felt his system ease a little. The heavy door closed behind him, and suddenly he's left in peace.

It's quiet out here; only the faint sound of traffic and nature to listen to. Leaning against a wall, Nines closes his eyes and initiates a self-reboot. Slowly but surely, the deadweight data he'd collected throughout the afternoon eased from his system, being deleted and clearing up space for Nines to feel less restricted. It was a wondrous sensation; he felt lighter, his wires looser.

The sound of the door opening and closing again startled him, eyes snapping open and scanning for a threat – system still on edge. He hadn't managed to complete his reboot, leftover baggage data still clogging his database.

When he saw who had joined him however, he relaxed. Unintentionally, of course, but the soft smile Gavin sent him as he lit a cigarette and leant against the wall – their arms brushing together – somehow reassured him that he was safe.

They stood in silence for a while, Gavin taking long drags on his cigarette and releasing puffs of ashy smoke into the brisk air with gentle exhales. Nines remained silent and still, working through the disorganised data stuck in his mind palace manually.

“Wanna tell me what's got you like this? What happened back there?” Gavin asked, briefly looking up at him whilst flicking the ash from his cigarette onto the concrete.

“I experienced a...malfunction.”

“Malfunction? I thought you'd been designed to excel at everything. Didn't think you _could_ malfunction.”

Nines allowed the corners of his mouth to twist upwards at his partner's weak attempt at a joke, tilting his head down to meet Gavin's curious eyes. “I was overloaded with data. Quiet spaces are more preferable to me because it offers the need for less analysis.”

Gavin hummed, “So, basically you need to block out the sounds and shit?”

“Correct.”

“How are- how's that working out?”

Nines found himself shrugging, a mannerism most likely picked up from his partner. “It's acceptable. I'd rather prefer to remove all of the distractions but for now I will have to bear it.”

Gavin moved to stand in front of him, cigarette end stomped out under his scuffed canvas shoes. “Can I...try something?”

The detective's hesitance intrigued Nines. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded.

“Shit, okay,” and then lips were pressed on his. Warmth encased his system, tongue darting out to swipe across Gavin's rough lips and receiving a pleasant string of feedback: nicotine, coffee and spearmint chewing gum. Three things that were quite...well, they were just _Gavin_. Nines smiled.

When hands cupped his face, Gavin drawing him in closer and sighing with content when Nines slipped his tongue into his mouth, Nines almost missed how his system had loosened further. In the contact, his focus had switched solely to Gavin; Gavin's lips, Gavin's breath, Gavin's heart rate. He'd unconsciously let go of the data that had been weighing him down earlier in favour of analysing and remembering every second of this kiss.

As Gavin pulled away, gasping for breath but smiling wider than Nines has seen and wearing a faint blush, Nines felt lighter than ever before. He gripped Gavin's hands, fingers entwining with his, and pressed his forehead to the smaller man's.

“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.” Gavin laughed, clearly trying hard not to flee.

Nines ran a thumb over the man's knuckles and rebelled as he saw him relax against him. “I certainly believe it was, detective.”

“Fuckin' hell, we just kissed. Don't call me that!”

Nines smirked, lips brushing over Gavin's. “As you wish...Gavin.” the name fell from his tongue like honey, sweet and addictive. He smiled.

Gavin smiled back.

“C'mon,” the man said after another few minutes of just standing together. He pulled on Nines' hand and began leading him to the door. “We still have work to do.”

They did. Nines had worried that he'd be of no use; fearing that his system would overload once again the moment they stepped back into the bullpen. But he'd no need to stress because Gavin was much more attentive than he gave the man credit for.

Whenever it appeared that things were getting too much for Nines, Gavin would subtly press a leg to his, or rest a hand over his, smiling across to him and immediately transporting Nines to that quiet moment outside where there had been nothing but them and nature. Everything around him would fade out again and he'd find himself no longer overwhelmed.

Gavin was like an anchor, settling his oversensitive system and grounding him. Calming him. How had he never noticed this before?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so annoyed with this and I don't even know why? Anyways, I hope it wasn't too bad...
> 
> Love you guys x
> 
> Edit: I'm even more annoyed coz I just remembered this is my 50th fic and damn I wanted to do something better!! I'm sorry! But, hey, here's to 50 fics and counting *raises glass*


End file.
